


Клятва

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: По заявке «Эмма и Джулиан все же рушат связь между всеми парабатай. Как это переживают Алек и Джейс или любая другая пара парабатай»





	Клятва

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213338130.htm
> 
> Предупреждения: Анахронизм – события книги «Лорд Теней» происходят в таймлайне сериала.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Огонь, полыхающий в камине, ложился золотистыми отблесками на волосы Джулиана и расчерчивал жесткими тенями его бледное лицо.

Снаружи лил дождь.

— Джулиан, — произнесла Эмма с колотящимся сердцем, — скажи мне.

— Возможно, кое-кто знает, как разрушить связь парабатай между нами, — отозвался он тихо, теребя браслет у себя на запястье. — Это королева Благого двора.

Эмма выпрямила спину:

— Она хочет взамен Черную книгу мертвых?

Джулиан кивнул, глядя на огонь, и добавил:

— Это не все.

Эмма сжала одну ладонь другой — в сделках с фэйри не обходилось без подводных камней — и выдохнула:

— Какова цена?

— Разорвется не только наша связь, — прошептал Джулиан, — но и всех парабатай в мире. Будет уничтожена каждая руна, отменена каждая церемония…

Эмма ошарашено вскинула голову.

— Мы не можем… — выдавила она. — Джулиан?

_Клянусь не покидать тебя и всюду следовать за тобой.  
Куда пойдешь ты, туда поведет и мой путь._

Каучуковый пол послушно пружинил под ногами. Плывшие в воздухе пылинки казались золотистыми в лучах июльского рассвета и словно окружали Джейса сиянием.

Алек ушел от выпада быстрым, гладким движением и блокировал нацеленный в лицо удар левым предплечьем.

Джейсом было легко залюбоваться — он двигался идеально выверено, плавно и четко, без единого лишнего шага. Светлые волосы липли ко лбу, сильные мышцы перекатывались под кожей, мягкая ткань спортивных брюк очерчивала бедра, притягивая взгляд. Неудивительно, что Алек то и дело отвлекался.  
Он нырнул под руку Джейса, рывком повернулся, собираясь перехватить его запястье, — и пропустил подсечку.

— Я скажу Магнусу, что бессонные ночи плохо влияют на твою концентрацию, — хмыкнул Джейс, наклоняясь и протягивая ему ладонь, чтобы помочь подняться.

Алек усмехнулся и сбил его с ног мгновенным точным ударом по голени.

— И на мою тоже, — Джейс со смешком перекатился и сел, зачесывая назад растрепавшуюся челку. — Достаточно?

— Да, — Алек встал на ноги и направился к выходу. — Я в душ. Позавтракаешь со мной после? 

— Конечно, — отозвался Джейс, тоже поднимаясь одним слитным движением.

Алек толкнул дверь, переступил порог — и вдруг…

Что-то произошло. Его сердце остановилось, пропустило несколько ударов и за эти бесконечные секунды словно превратилось в смерзшийся комок мутного речного льда, а потом забилось вновь. В следующий миг у Алека выбило воздух из легких невероятной, оглушающей болью — руна парабатай будто загорелась прямо на его коже.

Алек прижал ее ладонью и, слепо цепляясь за стену, сполз на пол. Ткань футболки у него под пальцами быстро пропитывалась кровью. Он стиснул зубы, не в силах даже закричать, сражаясь за каждый вдох — его словно резали по живому, отрывали часть плоти. У происходящего было только одно объяснение, и оно не укладывалось в голове. Внутренне замирая от ужаса, Алек попытался повернуться, увидеть Джейса — и отключился на половине движения.

Сознание возвращалось медленно и неохотно. Боль не ушла, только превратилась из режущей в тупую, ноющую, и теперь сквозь нее все более отчетливо пробивалось то, что было гораздо хуже — всепоглощающее одиночество и черная пустота внутри.

— Джейс?.. — позвал Алек, но вместо своего голоса услышал только еле различимый хрип.

Он заставил себя подняться предельным усилием воли, игнорируя тут же подкатившую дурноту и замелькавшие перед глазами мушки. Скорчившийся на полу Джейс держал ладонь на руне, по его пальцам струилась кровь, казавшаяся очень яркой на фоне бледной до зелени кожи. Алек больше не чувствовал его сердцебиения вместе со своим.

Хотелось спать или хотя бы закрыть глаза — но Джейс не двигался, а Алек не мог разглядеть, дышит ли он, и это подтолкнуло его вперед.

Тело едва слушалось, ноги будто налились свинцовой тяжестью, и отчего-то было очень трудно удерживать равновесие — как если бы Алек внезапно потерял какую-то часть собственного тела. Он все же упрямо сделал шаг, потом еще один. Утихшая было боль всколыхнулась снова, накатила волной, острая и душащая.

— Джейс… — снова выдохнул он.

До него было всего лишь несколько метров, но Алек уже не был уверен, что дойдет, и удивился, когда у него получилось. Он рухнул на колени рядом с Джейсом и скользнул по нему затуманенным, расфокусированным взглядом. Джейс дышал. Он был жив, и Алек ждал, что близость к нему вот-вот привычно отзовется внутри спокойствием, абсолютным доверием, чувством защищенности и желанием защищать — но ничего не происходило.

Это было больше, чем он мог осознать сейчас. Алек слабо сжал плечо Джейса испачканными кровью пальцами, а когда тот не отреагировал — обессилено лег рядом с ним, опускаясь щекой на его предплечье, и провалился в глухую темноту.

_И где ты будешь жить, там и я поселюсь.  
Твоя семья станет моей семьей, твой бог — моим богом._

Алек очнулся от осторожных прикосновений теплых пальцев и прохлады колец на них. Он чувствовал себя больным, очень слабым и не сумел открыть глаза с первой попытки.

— Магнус… — просипел Алек, разлепив наконец склеившиеся ресницы и с усилием поднимая отяжелевшие веки. — Что… — он неловким движением оперся ладонью о постель. — Джейс…

— Не спеши, — мягко произнес Магнус, помогая ему сесть и подкладывая подушку под его голую спину.

Одеяло соскользнуло, и Алек дернулся, зашипев от боли, когда ткань прошлась по ребрам с левой стороны. Он опустил глаза и пораженно застыл — руны парабатай больше не было. На ее месте алела плохо затянувшаяся свежая рана, напоминавшая руну только контуром, кожа вокруг была воспалена.

— Что произошло? — Алек посмотрел на Магнуса.

— Никто не знает, — качнул головой тот. — Но связи парабатай больше нет. Это случилось не только с тобой и Джейсом, — Магнус бережно погладил его по волосам. — Со всеми.

— Где Джейс? — Алек рывком выпрямился, но комната тут же закружилась у него перед глазами, и он со стоном упал обратно на подушку.

Магнус повернулся, взял дымящуюся кружку с прикроватной тумбочки и протянул ему:

— Вот, выпей.

— Что это? — без особого интереса спросил Алек, обхватывая ладонями горячие керамические бока и принюхиваясь к густому пряному запаху.

— Отвар из целебных трав, — улыбнулся Магнус, — придаст тебе сил. Джейс будет в порядке, не волнуйся. Вам обоим просто нужно это пережить.

— Нет, — нахмурился Алек, сделав глоток. — Я не верю, что нельзя все исправить. Должен быть способ. Неужели ты не можешь ничего сделать?

— Это ангельские руны, — с сожалением взглянул на него Магнус. — Моя магия здесь бессильна.

Он смотрел сочувственно, с горечью, и Алека вдруг захлестнуло злостью — удушливой от бессмысленности и осознания собственной беспомощности: у Магнуса не было никакого права делать вид, будто он понимает.

— Ну конечно, — в запале бросил он, вцепившись в чашку так, что заныли костяшки пальцев, — это ведь Джейс. Ты не стал бы помогать, даже если бы мог, верно?

— Александр, — одернул его Магнус спокойным, совершенно ровным тоном, только глаза полыхнули желтым на секунду.

Он даже не повысил голоса, однако Алека это мгновенно отрезвило. Он шумно выдохнул, запрокидывая голову. От его злости в один миг не осталось ничего, кроме тяжело давящей на плечи усталости.

— Прости, — вздохнул он и отпил из кружки еще немного, просто чтобы не сидеть неподвижно.

Отвар, кажется, и правда помогал — Алек вдруг обнаружил, что держит чашку ощутимо уверенней.

— Я не сержусь на тебя, — отозвался Магнус.

Он пересел на край кровати, устроился рядом с Алеком, вытянув ноги, и продолжил:

— Я знаю, тебе очень больно, поэтому не жду, что ты станешь слушать меня сейчас, но… — он приподнялся, заглядывая ему в глаза, — ты не потерял его, Алек. Сумеречные охотники становятся парабатай не тогда, когда их связывают руной, а тогда, когда осознают, что вместе они лучше, чем по отдельности — как вы с Джейсом делаете друг друга лучше. Есть на вас руна или нет — это не изменится.

Алек молча рассматривал складки покрывала. Ему мерещились в них языки белого пламени, вздымавшиеся между ним и Джейсом во время принесения клятвы.

_Когда умрешь ты, умру и я, и буду рядом похоронен,  
Ибо так повелел Ангел._

Двор Института был засыпан опавшими листьями. Прохладный ветер гонял их по старой потрескавшейся плитке. Алек посмотрел в серое небо, откинувшись на спинку скамейки. Джейс, устроившийся головой у него на коленях, завозился, пытаясь улечься поудобней, и Алек бездумно коснулся его волос.

Тонкая кожа под глазами Джейса отливала синевой, скулы обозначились резче — он казался ужасно усталым. Алек знал, что и сам выглядит не лучше него — он провел прошлую ночь у Магнуса и так и не смог нормально заснуть от беспокойства, догадываясь, что Джейс не спит тоже.

Он с самого начала понимал, что будет нелегко, но не представлял, насколько. Вспышки то апатии, то вины, что не справился, не смог защитить их, сменялись острой жаждой прикосновений — тех, что не могли дать ему Магнус или Иззи. Тех, что теперь не мог дать ему и Джейс.

Алек все еще очень хорошо помнил, как, обнимая его, неизменно тонул в ощущении родного тепла, тут же отзывавшегося в руне, словно проваливался в вакуум, где не было никого, кроме них. Звуки, краски, запахи — все исчезало, оставался только звук дыхания Джейса. 

Половину своей жизни – засыпая и просыпаясь, в битвах и мирной тишине — Алек знал, что Джейс с ним, теперь же странное, незнакомое одиночество путало и пугало его. Он с трудом мог справиться с паникой, накрывавшей его каждый раз, когда он терял брата из виду, и изнывал от их общей многократно обострившейся потребности друг в друге, когда они оказывались рядом.

— Почему ты согласился? — спросил вдруг Джейс.

Может, они и лишились связи, но Алек все еще мог прочесть его мысли по одному взмаху ресниц или быстрому движению глаз.

— Я разделил с тобой руну, потому что ты попросил, — пожал плечами Алек. — Это значило — я дорог тебе настолько, что ты хочешь провести всю жизнь рядом со мной, что доверяешь мне прикрыть твою спину и обещаешь прикрыть мою, — он опустил глаза на носы своих ботинок, — что считаешь меня равным себе. И это было гораздо важней и больше, чем мои чувства к тебе.

Джейс, оттолкнувшись от его бедра, поднялся и сел, подобрав под себя ногу. Они соприкасались коленями, и этого было чудовищно мало, но они оба не двигались с места — пока не пересеклись одинаково отчаянными взглядами.

Алек подался вперед первым, и они с Джейсом стиснули друг друга в объятиях, лихорадочно цепляясь пальцами за ткань одежды, путаясь ими в волосах и едва не задыхаясь в приливе болезненной нежности.

— Я… — сорванно выдохнул Джейс, — так скучаю по тебе…

Алек только обнял его крепче — слова все равно не могли выразить всего, что уже долгие месяцы кипело у него внутри.

— Иногда мне кажется, — глухо продолжил Джейс ему в плечо, — что с этим просто невозможно справиться.

Алеку тоже так казалось. Он успокаивающе погладил Джейса по спине, прикрывая глаза от его тепла на своей коже. Они были так близко, что еще немного — и Джейс оказался бы сидящим прямо у него на коленях. Раньше Алек, наверное, замер бы, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть, выдать себя слишком трепетным прикосновением, но сейчас он с удивлением поймал себя на кристально ясном осознании – руны парабатай не существовало уже пару месяцев, а он ни разу не вспомнил о своей безнадежной любви, которой теперь, по логике вещей, не мешало ничего. Кроме ориентации Джейса, конечно.

Мимолетно тронув губами напряженный изгиб его шеи, Алек фыркнул.

— Что? — спросил Джейс, немного отстраняясь.

Он улыбался, и Алек сам расплылся в улыбке — он даже не мог вспомнить, когда они смеялись в последний раз после того, как случилось то, что случилось. Он внезапно почувствовал облегчение, в один миг согревшее изнутри, такое сильное, что защипало уголки глаз.

_Мы будем единым целым,  
пока смерть не разлучит нас._

Алек едва не прозевал удар: еще секунду назад Джейс был в полутора метрах от него и вдруг возник прямо перед носом. Алек перехватил его кулак лишь в самый последний момент. Джейс был чертовски быстрым — раньше их связь компенсировала разницу, деля преимущества на двоих, а теперь Алек не всегда успевал уследить за ним.

— Не спи, — хмыкнул тот и отступил назад, потирая плечо и морщась.

Они оба пытались быть осторожными, но все равно успели наставить друг другу синяков — не чувствуя другого, как себя, было трудно рассчитывать силу.

Джейс скользнул ему под руку, целя локтем в ребра и собираясь, кажется, ударить ступней в коленный сгиб, но потерял равновесие и схватился за его предплечье, чтобы не упасть. Алек усмехнулся, придерживая его — может, скорость и была на стороне Джейса, но без руны он стал на удивление неуклюжим.

— Еще раз, — упрямо бросил Джейс, отходя в сторону.

Он так очевидно сражался с собой, с одним на двоих ощущением безысходности и безнадежности, что Алек не выдержал.

— Хватит, — отрицательно покачал головой он. — Ты же сам видишь, это бесполезно, ничего не получается.

— Получится, — об уверенность в голосе Джейса явно разбились бы и возражения, и логика, и разумные доводы, так что Алек молча вздохнул. — Слушай… — Джейс потер переносицу, словно его мучила головная боль, — ты тот, кто знает меня лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Тот, за кого я умру не задумываясь, за кого я держусь, когда кажется, что никогда больше не будет хорошо, — он взглянул на Алека заблестевшими глазами, — я не потеряю тебя и все это только потому, что на моем теле стало одной руной меньше.

Несколько секунд Алек пораженно смотрел него, чувствуя, как под ребрами колется странное чувство, в котором он, отвыкнув, не сразу узнал надежду.

— Руна любви не способна внушить любовь, — продолжил Джейс, и Алек видел, как он дрожит от эмоций, которые они оба так долго сдерживали в попытке смириться. — Руна брака соединяет только тот союз, который хотят заключить.

— Когда… — начал Алек, сумев, наконец, выдохнуть и заговорить, — когда это произошло, Магнус сказал, что даже руна парабатай — всего лишь руна, и она не создает связь из ничего, а только скрепляет то, что существует и без нее. Тогда мне было слишком плохо, чтобы я мог услышать его и поверить в это, но…

— Он был прав, — произнес Джейс, приближаясь и обнимая его. — Ты всегда будешь моим братом.

Алек прижал его к себе. Ему показалось, что Джейс, уткнувшийся в его грудь, шмыгнул носом и как-то рвано выдохнул, и он сам запрокинул голову, щурясь и старательно смаргивая подступающие слезы.

Никаких шансов все вернуть не было. От руны не осталось даже шрама, словно ее никогда не наносили.

Но Джейс был рядом, и они стали даже ближе, чем раньше. Они оба были живы. Они все еще были вместе.


End file.
